The Bathtub of Doom!
by The-Mighty-Floyd
Summary: Timmy is forced to take a bath by Vicky. When he wishes for the Crimson Chin to save him, he accidentally brings along the ominous... BathMan!


Disclaimer: Fairly Odd Parents and related belong to Nick, I think. I own Floyd, and the Bath-Man is... just kind of there...

The Fairly Odd Parents in...

The Bathtub of Doom!

Starring...

Timmy Turner

Dad and Mom

Cosmo and Wanda

Vicky

The Crimson Chin

And introducing...

The Bath-Man

Floyd

THE BATHTUB OF DOOM!

"Timmy!"

Timmy Turner heard his Mom calling from downstairs. "What is it?" he called.

"Your Dad and I are going out tonight!" his Mom shouted back.

Timmy zipped downstairs and screeched to a halt in front of his parents. He looked at them, and looked confused.

"Why are you wearing lobster outfits?" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" his Dad exclaimed. "We're going to the 34th Annual Lobster Show! It features rare lobsters from all around the world!"

"Um... yeah..."

"Anyway, since we're going out tonight, we decided to get you a baby-sitter!" his Dad continued, oblivious to Timmy's sudden horror.

"Oh, no!" Timmy exclaimed. "You don't mean-?!"

"Vicky!" his Mom exclaimed as the doorbell rang.

His Dad opened the door, and there stood Vicky, eyes filled with burning hatred for all things child. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Turner!" she chirped cheerily. "I'm here to look after Timmy!"

Vicky shoved Timmy's Mom and Dad out the door, saying, "Have a good time, now!"

"Bye, Mom. Bye Dad," Timmy called, as Vicky slammed the door shut.

She turned to Timmy, her eyes glowing red with evil. "Now, twerp-" she began, but was interrupted by the door opening again. Timmy's Mom stuck her head through.

"Oh, and Timmy?" she said, oblivious to the fact that he was shaking in terror, "Don't forget to take a bath tonight, honey."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Turner. I'll make sure he does," Vicky said, shoving Timmy's Mom's head back out the door and slamming it shut in her face. Vicky locked all the locks and hammered a few boards across the door to prevent Timmy's Mom or Dad from interrupting them again.

When she was done, she turned around, and said, "Okay, then, twer- Where'd he go?"

Timmy, meanwhile, had fled upstairs to his room, and was busy piling stuff up against the door so that Vicky couldn't get in. Cosmo and Wanda watched from their fish bowl.

With a "POP!", they appeared hovering in the air beside Timmy.

"Whatcha doing, Timmy?" asked Wanda.

"Trying to keep Vicky out of my room," Timmy panted, shoving a piano on top of the bed and dresser."

"Ooh, a piano!" exclaimed Cosmo. "Wait! Where did that piano come from?!"

"It's there for comedic effect," Wanda told him.

"Oh," he said, and started to play "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star." He played it over and over until Wanda hit him on the head with her wand. "Ow!"

Suddenly, Vicky's voice could be heard through the door. "Are you trying to hide in here, twerp?!" She tried the handle, but the pile of stuff kept her from opening the door.

"Oh, like that's gonna stop me," she rolled her eyes.

Cosmo and Wanda barely had time to change cack to fish as Vicky broke the door down. "Alright, twerp!" she yelled. "Bath time!"

She grabbed Timmy, and carried him, kicking and screaming, to the bathroom, where she dumped him, fully clothed, into a tub full of water. "Now wash!" she ordered. "And don't take too long, because I have a lot of chores for you to d tonight before your parents get home!"

With that, she turned, stomped out of the bathroom, and slammed the door shut with a "BANG!"

Timmy quickly pulled himself out of the tub, took off his dripping clothes, then climbed back into the tub.

"I don't hear you washing!" Vicky yelled from downstairs. Timmy quickly began splashing around.

Wanda and Cosmo popped into the bathroom.

"Aaahhh!" screamed Cosmo. "Naked Timmy!" A blindfold appeared over his eyes.

"There's too many bubbles to see anything," said Wanda, hitting him on the head with her wand again, and making his blindfold disappear.

"Oh, yeah," he said.

"You guys gotta help me," said Timmy. "Vicky's gonna make me do chores when I'm done!"

"Not if we can help it," said Wanda. "Isn't that right, Cosmo?"

She turned to Cosmo, and discovered him trying to see how many rubber ducks he could make appear. She hit him on the head again. "Ow!"

"I wish the Crimson Chin was here to help," Timmy said dejectedly. Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other, and raised their wands.

"KA-CHIN!"

The Crimson Chin, comic book hero extraordinaire, appeared in the bath next to Timmy. "Aaahhh!" screamed Cosmo and Timmy. "Naked Chin!" Blindfolds appeared over both their eyes.

"Aaahhh!" screamed the Crimson Chin. "Naked Timmy!" He covered his eyes with both hands.

"Oh, for crying out loud," muttered Wanda.

A wave of her wand later, Timmy and the Crimson Chin were both out of the bathtub and, thankfully, fully clothed.

"Whew," said Timmy. "Thanks, Wanda!"

"Anytime, kiddo," she replied.

Cosmo flew over to the Crimson Chin. "Hi!" he said. "Remember me!"

"No," said the Crimson Chin. "Although you do look strangely familiar..."

"Ahh, best buddies," sighed Cosmo.

Suddenly, they heard a voice from downstairs. "Hey twerp, what are you doing up there?!"

"Egads!" cried the Crimson Chin. "Now that voice I remember! She is the most fearsome of all whom I have ever faced!"

An ominous laugh rang out behind the four.

"Muwuhahahaha!!! That is because you have never yet faced... the Bath-Man!"

They all turned around, to discover this new villain standing behind them. He was dressed all in black, with a hood with pointy ears covering his face. A long, black cape fluttered behind him. On his chest was the symbol of a yellow rubber duck.

Timmy considered for a moment. "No," he said, finally. "Vicky is definitely scarier."

"Yeah," agreed the other three.

The Bath-Man looked a little put out. "Well. Um."

He recovered quickly. "That is because you have not yet seen the fearsome things I can do!"

"Let me guess," said Wanda. "You throw exploding rubber ducks."

"Um... yes."

"Shampoo rays shoot out of your eyes and blind people," said Timmy.

"Well... yes."

"You use soap to make people slip and fall," said the Crimson Chin.

"Yes."

"You have toy boats that double as grapnel lines to tie people up," said Cosmo.

"No, but that's a good idea."

"Cosmo!" the other three yelled. Cosmo looked innocent. "What?!"

"Even though you have correctly deduced my entire arsenal," said the Bath-Man, "I shall still defeat you, then take over... over... Um, where am I?"

"Dimsdale," said Cosmo cheerfully.

"COSMO!"

"What?!"

"Then take over Dimsdale!" laughed the Bath-Man, ignoring the interruptions. "Muwahahahaha!!!"

"Wow! Cool evil laugh!" said Cosmo.

"Thank you," said the Bath-Man.

Suddenly, Vicky burst through the door and into the now-crowded bathroom. "All right!" she yelled. "What's going on in here?!"

Timmy yelled, "Vicky! I coulda been naked!"

Vicky froze when that mental picture entered her mind, and the Bath-Man grabbed her and held a rubber duch to her head.

"Don't try to stop me," he said, "or I'll kill her!"

There was silence from the other four. Timmy was the first to speak. "So?" he asked.

The Bath-Man looked puzzled. "Don't you hold every human life sacred?" he asked.

"Key word: Human," said the Crimson Chin.

There was another pause, then Vicky worked it out. "Why, you mmph-!" The Bath-Man, with great presence of mind, had clamped a hand over her mouth.

Then, he turned, said, See you later, suckers!" and jumped out the bathroom window, carrying Vicky with him.

"Should we go after them," asked Timmy.

"Nah," said Cosmo. "Who wants to play a game?"

"I do!" said the Crimson Chin.

There was a roar of flame from outside, and two screams.

A few moments later, a koala walked into the bathroom, dragging the crispened Bath-Man and Vicki. He threw them into the tub, where they landed with a splash.

He held up a sign, which read, "I believe these are yours."

"Yes, they are," said Wanda. "Thank you, um..."

The koala held up another sign. It read, "My name is Floyd."

"Thank you, Floyd," Wanda finished.

The koala held up a third sign. It read, "No problem."

Then, he turned and walked back out of the bathroom. A flamethrower was strapped across his back.

"Well, this has been fun," said Timmy, "but Mom and Dad will be home soon, so maybe we should clean up. I wish the Crimson Chin was back where he's supposed to be, I wish the Bath-Man was in jail, and I wish Vicky was back at her house with no memory of today."

"Done," said Wanda and Cosmo, raising their wands.

"POOF!"

Timmy looked around. "Oh, yeah. I also wish the bathroom was clean."

"POOF!"

When Timmy's Mom and Dad got home, Timmy was asleep in bed, with his two fish dozing in their bowl nearby.

"That's odd," said Timmy's Mom. "I wonder where Vicky is?"

"Who cares!" said Timmy's Dad. "This means we don't have to pay her!

THE END


End file.
